


The Dorm Fairy

by moonmantaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Feels, First Crush, First Meetings, Fluff, Other, Tags to be added as story progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmantaeil/pseuds/moonmantaeil
Summary: Everybody would call the 127 boys and their dorm fairy, Sena's, relationship unconventional yet ideal.Dorm matrons, especially for boy groups are normally aunties in their mid 40's, good at cooking and leaves after tidying up the place to attend to their own families.It was pretty chaotic when news broke that the person feeding the boys and pretty much sees them every day is someone who is only in her mid 30's. Obviously, the Citizens were not happy about it. It didnt help too that the  boys kept bringing her name up during their lives and interviews.It took three sasaeng confrontations caught on camera that Sena was spared by the fans and slowly wormed her way into not only the NCT127 boys but the NCitizens' hearts as well.What happens when the nations's noona/unnie was caught on a date by the Citizens?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Original Female Character(s), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s), Moon Taeil/Original Female Character(s), Nakamoto Yuta/Original Female Character(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to you whoever is reading this!
> 
> I have very recently fallen for NCT and this is my very first time writing for this fandom.
> 
> This whole story is inspired by those several instances where the 127 guys mentioned the dorm auntie and just how good her cooking is, only in this story, the lead female character is only nine (9) years older than Taeil, making her 15 years older than Haechan.
> 
> Upcoming chapters will highlight their relationship with Sena. There will also be a lot of going back and forth (time-wise). Honestly, I'll just try to wing each update.
> 
> Other things to note:  
> Dorm arrangements- they all have their own rooms  
> 5th floor Taeyong, Doyoung, Haechan, Johnny  
> 10th floor Taeil, Yuta, Jungwoo, Jaehyun, Mark  
> No managers are living with them  
> Other members will come up from time to time, especially the babies
> 
> I am an amateur writer. There will be all kinds of errors here please bare with me I don't have anybody who can beta this for me. This is literally going to be me writing shit and posting whatever I come up with right after. English is not my first language. I am very nervous but I am open to constructive criticisms. Please be gentle with me i'm kinda fragile.
> 
> Kudos and comments would be nice. If you liked it, please let me know. If not, that's fine too.

Haechan was momentarily lost in a daze. He didn’t know how long he was staring into his phone screen until a knock on his door brought him back to the present.

“Apologies everybody!” he tried to laugh it off. “I forgot I needed to do something I have to go now! Bye everyone! I miss you all so much!” He showed a quick finger heart to the camera before turning off his Vlive.

He throws his phone on his bed carelessly as he got up and ran out he door. In the kitchen he found who he was looking for, busy chatting with Taeyong who’s helping prepare breakfast for everybody.

He watches as their Sena noona scoop rice into six cups while scooping the rest of the rice in a large Lock and Lock while Taeyong sets the table.

“Oh? Haechan-ah! What are you doing standing there?” He was once again brought back to the present at the sound of his leader’s voice. “Sit down, I’ll call Doyoung and Johnny for breakfast.”

Sena then turns around and places the tray with the rice cups on the table, smiling fondly at the youngest.

“Eat a lot okay? I baked cookies at home and brought them over. They’re in the cupboard in a large ziplock bag. Don’t forget to take it with you when you leave for work later- why are you staring at me like that kid?”

Haechan squints his eyes a little before finally opening his mouth.

“Do you have anything you’re not telling us?” he asks.

Sena raises an eyebrow, clearly not understanding what the younger wanted to hear.

“Are you feeling okay?” Sena asked, lifting her hand up to feel the younger’s forehead.

“I’m okay noona” is all he says.

Sena squints her eyes at him but didn’t really say anything else. She turned back around and started arranging the side dishes and meat inside her trusty eco bag.

“Oh my God I’m so hungry.” Johnny’s voice cut through the momentary silence. He sat himself down and was soon joined by the Taeyong and Doyoung.

“Noona why don’t you sit and join us for breakfast first?” Johnny asked as he scoops some rice in his mouth.

The older turns around and smiled at the offer. “Thanks but I have to bring this to the rest of the guys” she explains, holding the bag with food up a little for show. Before walking away from the counter, she opens the cupboard and takes out the bag of cookies.

“I told Haechan about these cookies but I have a feeling he’ll forget with how much he’s zoning out already. These are for you guys! There should be enough for all fifty of you. Take it later when you all leave for work.”

Taeyong flashed her his pretty smile, ignoring the elder’s joke, clearly delighted about the extra treats.

“You’re the best noona!”

Sena left for the 10th floor when everybody started on their breakfast.

“What’s up with you Heachan-ah?” The owner of the name looked away from the door that had just closed and focused his eyes on Taeyong. The older just looked at him funny while he serves the younger his bowl of kimchi stew.

“He’s probably seen the comments on his Vlive.” Doyoung interjected as he got up to go to the fridge for water.

“What comments?” Johnny was the one to ask this time.

Haechan took his time to look at his three hyungs before he lets out a groan.

“Did you guys know Sena noona went out on a date? Apparently some Czennies saw her out with a guy having dinner." Doyoung offered the explanation.

_Crash_

The sound of glass breaking pulled everybody's attention away from Doyoung. Haechan hurried to the closet where they keep all the cleaning stuff and got the broom and dustpan out. Johnny hasn't moved an inch when he came back, his mouth agape, Taeyong wasn't looking any better.

Heachan watches as Doyoung took his sit next to Johnny which thankfully somehow kickstarted Johnny's brain again and started carefully picking up the bigger shards of glass.

"Is that true?" Taeyong asked the youngest.

Haechan could only nod his head. 

"We need to talk to the other hyungs. This is an emergency."


	2. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny x Sena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! if you're back for the update, thank you 😊
> 
> there will be a lot of flashbacks moving forward, please let me know if it gets confusing 😅
> 
> thanks for reading!!

The boys from the fifth floor decided to tell the other guys about the discovery after work is done. They’re distracted enough as it is and Taeyong didn’t want the rest of the guys unable to focus on their tasks too. It’s bad enough that half of the group now is basically already at their wits’ ends. Johnny found himself looking through the fans’ twitter posts while his hair and make up’s being done to see if he could get any more information out of them.

Out of all the members, Johnny has the longest history shared with Sena. He was in his early teens and his training was only getting harder and harder. He’s a kid away from home, struggling to communicate in a language he’s still trying to get used to, everything’s just so overwhelming and he could only take comfort in his daily convenience store runs. It is during one of these runs that he met Sena for the first time.

He was fifteen and doing his best in training but he’d have to say, the other thing that’s particularly stressing him out today is deciding what to buy with the money he has on him

SM is in no way starving their trainees, absolutely not. It’s just that Johnny is a growing boy who literally grows a couple of centimeter every other week and he trains really hard too. One would understand why he seems to have a beast in his stomach.

He was torn. He really, really wanted to eat that tuna-mayo triangle kimbap but he wouldn’t have enough money for drinks he if chose that. With a heavy heart he grabs the sausage on stick and coke.

He went to the counter to pay for his purchase only to find it empty. He rings the bell once and not long after, the cashier appeared

“I’d like to pay for these noona please.” As much as he is heart broken, Johnny knows his manners and smiles still.

He watches as the cashier rings up the sausage and the coke but she didn’t put the gun down.

“Noona, that’s not mine.” He said when the cashier guns the barcode on the triangle kimbap she’s holding

The cashier smiles at him fondly before putting everything in a black plastic bag.

“This one’s on me kid. Don’t worry about it!”

Johnny stares at the cashier with wide eyes making the girl giggle. She pushes the bag into Johnny’s hand, making him take it. Johnny hurries and took all the money he has in his pocket and hands them over to the cashier.

“You know what, I’ll take your money if you get a bag chips and some cookies.”

Johnny has never moved so fast before. He came back with the treats making the very nice cashier laugh a little. 

“Don’t tell your friends about this okay? This is our little secret.”

He only nods his head, a wide toothy smile now adorning his face making the girl smile even wider. He thanks her for her kindness with a bow and was about to walk out of the store when he remembers something.

“Noona! What’s your name?”

“I’m Sena. And you are?”

“I’m Johnny! Thank you noona! We will enjoy this!” he practically shouted while he shakes his bag a little before running off.

Johnny learns after a few more encounter with the nice noona that this is actually just one of the few part time jobs she has. She’s a Maths tutor in the morning, a cashier in the afternoon and she waits tables in the evenings. Johnny had to ask why she didn’t just get one job, even suggesting that she’s a really good cashier which Sena only laughs off.

“I’m waiting for something. And that something could come at any time so I need jobs that wouldn’t make leaving so hard.”

Johnny didn’t understand what she meant by that. The only thing running in his mind is how complicated being an adult is. And that it’s actually nice being friends with one. His Sena noona would always know when he’s not feeling so good and does her best to cheer him up. She’d sometimes bring him cookies she baked at home, she brings enough for him to even share with his friends. When Johnny cried to her telling her about how some of his friends are soon debuting and he’d be left by himself, she baked him a cake the next day and brought it to him even if it was her day off.

A couple of weeks later, he came back to the convenience store only to find a different cashier on the counter.

Johnny lingers on the drinks section, observing, waiting for his Sena noona to show up. When he looks at the time and saw that he only has fifteen minutes left before their break is over, he went over to the counter to pay for his bottled lemon tea.

“Are you Johnny?” the new cashier asks after giving him his change back.

Johnny’s eyes grow wide at the question but he nods his head in answer.

“I thought so, wait here will you?” the girl at the counter asked, not really waiting for an answer as she disappeared to the staff room only to return a few seconds later with a box in her hand

“Sena unnie told me to give you this when you come.”

The young boy looks at the box for a little while before finally speaking his mind.

“Where’s Sena noona?”The girl only smiles a little. “She left you a letter. It’s in the box too.

When Johnny returns to the training room, he opens the box to find assorted baked goods and a letter in it.

He reads the letter that evening and he cried himself to sleep.

✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶

“Oppa, what did Sena unnie cook for breakfast today?” Johnny reads one of the comments on his live. He doesn’t have a schedule today and decided to go on live for the fans who are just as bored as he was.

“Sena noona,” he started, teasing the viewers a little by running his fingers through his growing locks.

“She didn’t cook when she came this morning. She brought sandwiches for me and Haechan since we’re the only ones who don’t have a schedule today but they’re in the kitchen now baking cookies.” Johnny stops to read the comments that are coming on fast. He laughs at some of the comments as he reads them out loud.

_Sena unnie really is badass_ 💪🏽

_Senna unnie don’t starve our boys_ 😡😡

_Oppa you have to eat! Make Sena unnie cook for you!_ 😭

_Oppa I make good cookies too!_

“Oh! Right! Sena noona makes really really really good cookies! You know that right?” Johnny shares, sounding more and more excited especially now thinking about the cookies she’s baking with the youngest.

_Oppa I’m a new fan and I’m curious how Sena unnie got so lucky cooking for you!_

“Everyone, especially the older Czennies you already know this right? Sena noona, I’ve known her since my training days! I think I was fifteen when I first met her. She worked at the convenience store near the company and she gave me a lot of food! I was a trainee first before Taeyong and Yuta and the other guys came to the company so I knew her first. She took really good care of me but she disappeared!” Johnny narrated for everyone while silently reading the comments too.

_Sena unnie had to work abroad_

_Sena unnie is a chef who worked abroad_

_Sena unnie ghosted Johnny oppa_

The last comment had Johnny rolling laughing

“Right! She ghosted me! She left me with a box of brownies and cookies and a letter saying she’s sorry she couldn’t properly say goodbye and that the thing she was waiting for finally came and everything just happened so fast. Everyone, I cried that night! Sena noona is the noona I never had and she took really good care of me and I was a kid! I was very sensitive!”

_But she came back!_

_Wow. Daebak!_

_Oppa how did unnie end up being the dorm fairy?”_

“We had our first concert tour after a year of debut right? So we were mostly eating fast food and catering food while on tour and some of us got a little sick so the company was worried it could be because of all those food we ate. Thank God those members that got sick only got sick towards the end of the tour so when we got back our manager suddenly told us _everyone, the company got you someone to cook for your while you’re on a little break._ Of course we didn’t need the manager to tell us we’re getting an aunty who will be cooking for us, right? When we woke up the next day, it was already little after lunch, I think Taeyong woke up the earliest, there was a big spread of home cooked food waiting for us at the table! There’s meat and side dishes and soup and it was so good! But the person who cooked it was already gone. So we were all thinking _ah maybe she has to go back and get her kids from school._ The next day I woke up because Heachannie, he came into my room looking scared saying there’s someone in the kitchen and he thought she was a.. you know.. sasaeng because she didn’t look like she has kids and she’s opening all the cupboards and the fridge in the kitchen. So I called manager hyung and told him what’s happening and he said to lock our doors while we wait for him and the other managers to show up. The guys on the 10th floor are panicking a little too they wanted to come down to our apartment to make sure we’re all okay right? Then the managers came..” Johnny stopped to let out the laugh he’s been trying to hold back. He turns to his side when the door opened to see Haechan glaring at him which made him laugh even more.

“Everyone, Haechan’s here-“

“I wasn’t scared! Libel! Stop slandering my image! Czennies..” Johnny turns the cam so Haechan could be seen on the live “I was not scared! I was surprised! That’s different! And since I’m here now I will tell you what happened next.”

Johnny handed the phone to Haechan so he could continue while he steps out of his room a little to get some water.

“What happened? Haechan just walked out of the kitchen and started screaming _he’s slandering my name again!_ ” Sena asked while she transfers the cookies onto the cooling rack. She carefully placed four of the freshly baked goods on a plate and handed them over to Johnny.

“Oh I was just having a little bit of a storytelling with our fans.” Johnny answers, grabbing one of the cookies and taking a bite off of it only to howl when he realized how steamy it is still on the inside.

“You should know better than that John..” Sena was right. With the amount of times he’s done exactly the same every time he bites into Sena’s freshly baked cookies, he should have known what to expect.

“So Johnny hyung was so confused because he doesn’t remember meeting Sena noona and then noona was like a _fter i baked you all those cookies and gave them to you so you could share them with your friends too_ and everyone, I swear on my dog’s life, Johnny hyung paled when he realized who noona was and he _cried!_ You guys think Johnny hyung is strong and manly, everyone, I am sorry you have been fooled!”

“Yah! You were crying too! You didn’t even know her that time!” Johnny retorts when he came back to Haechan exposing him like that.

“Not gonna lie that was such a sweet reunion! Even the managers had a little tears in their eyes. Taeyong hyung was crying too! And Yuta hyung! You’d think they knew her too if you saw them!”

“They were crying because they knew about Sena noona even before that day! What’s your excuse?” Johnny challenged.

“I was touched! I was sincerely touched!”

✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶

"What's going on?" Johnny looked up from his phone to find Yuta already invading his personal space. He doesn't blame him though, he knew the younger was just trying to keep the conversation between them two.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. You, Taeyong and Heachannie, you all have been acting weird since we came here. Only Doyoung is acting normal and even _that_ is weird too!”

Johnny knew he couldn’t keep it from Yuta. He may not be younger but he has immense respect for him. Yuta may not look like it sometimes but he’s the most sensible person in the group and there’s just also no way he could keep it from him. The Japanese boy has that comforting vibe around him that you couldn’t help but be vulnerable.

“I’ll tell you but please promise me you won’t be as distracted as we are? This is bad enough as it is.”

“Dude just tell me. You’re scaring me, really.”

“We could be losing Sena noona.”

“What?!”

Johnny had to cover Yuta's mouth after that. To be honest, he doesn’t know what kind of reaction he was going to get after he tells him the news but this is definitely not it. Even the hair and make-up artists that were dolling him up had a shocked look on their faces. Those didn’tbother him as much as the glare he’s now getting from Taeyong though.


	3. Onions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta x Sena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really just self-indulgent but i hope you like it.
> 
> thanks for reading!

Yuta’s mind went blank after his initial reaction to what Johnny said.

 _We could be losing Sena noona_ kept echoing in his head.

_What did that even mean?_

_Is she leaving us?_

_Is she being transferred?_

_Had there been any problems that would warrant for her leaving?_

_Is she sick? Is that what Johnny meant? Is she dying?_

“Yuta-shi please tilt your head a little on the side..no..just slightly,,yes..yes that’s it!”

Yuta could feel Taeyong’s eyes on him the whole time which made him extra conscious. He’s been doing his very best to get his head straight and not think of what Johnny told him earlier. When the photographer announced that his solo shoot is over, he excused himself after thanking everybody for their hard work and went straight to the dressing room where he finds Taeyong already waiting for him.

“What was that about?” the older asked, not wasting any time.

Yuta sighs an exasperated one before sinking onto the stool.

“I know! I’m sorry.. I’m just.. what is going on with Sena noona?”

Yuta watches as his friend pinch the bridge of his nose, probably willing an impending headache to go away.

“Johnny and his big mouth-“

“Hey it’s not his fault. I could tell he was very distracted so I asked him what’s up..”

“Exactly why I told them to keep it together and not tell you guys until after this schedule at least! Now you’re distracted too and the other guys kept asking what’s happening. I had to make them believe Johnny caught a bug and somehow you did too so they would stay away from you at least for the duration of the shoot!”

“Tell me what’s happening though? Is.. is noona.. _dying_?

Taeyong’s eyes grew comically big Yuta thought he’d have to pick his friend’s eyeball’s up with disgust.

“What did Johnny tell you exactly?” his leader managed to ask after he got his bearings back.

__

Yuta remembers the day he met Sena for the first time.

The non-stop vibrating of his phone woke him up from his sleep. He hears shuffling on the other side of the room, followed by a groan under the sheets. Taeil must have been woken up by the same thing.

He grabs his phone and tossed it on the carpeted floor, insistent on getting at least 15 more minutes of shut eye.

“What the fuck?”

He opened his eyes to see Taeil jumping from his bed, his eyes blown up, face paling a little.

“Hyung? What’s wrong?” Yuta asked, sitting up.

Taeil looks up to him before walking the few steps to the younger’s bed, picking his phone up on the way there.

“The group chat’s going wild. Haechan thinks a sasaeng broke into their dorm, rummaging the fridge.”

“What the fuck!” Yuta jumped off his bed, pulling his sweater that he left draping on his headboard and pulls it on.

“The managers said we have to stay here.. they’re on the way..”

“Hyung why can’t we just go? What can one girl do? There’s 9 of us!”

Yuta did not wait for whatever the older has to say. His brothers on the fifth floor could be in danger.

Scratch that.

He’s not even sure why everyone (including himself) is panicking over this. Even if it is really a sasaeng, surely that sasaeng wouldn’t be crazy enough to hurt any one of them right?

Seeing that the fire exit is much closer than the elevator, he took the stairs two steps at a time (no, not panicking) to the fifth floor. He’s not surprised when he heard a few more sets of footsteps not far behind.

The door to his friends’ dorm was just closing when they finally made it.

The scene in front of him was definitely not what he was expecting when reached the kitchen where their managers and the other members already are.

Johnny, being the beanpole that he is is the first one that Yuta saw. His eyes are watery and it caused the Japanese to panic. When he was finally able to take the few steps to his friend, Johnny disappeared from his view only to find him a second later bent down hugging a woman who’s gently rubbing his back.

Yuta, confused out of his mind looked around the room only to meet Taeyong’s eyes from across the room.

“What’s going on?” Yuta asked his leader who gave him a gentle smile before answering the question.

“She’s back, Yuta. Johnny’s Sena noona is back.”

__

“Just leave him be for now.. he’ll be come around..” Yuta hears Taeil say before the door to their shared room closes.

For some reason, hearing those from his roommate made him even more pissed. They just came back from shooting their reactions to their latest MV and his lack of screen time- although not a foreign concept- really did a number on him. The fans may refer to his smile as “healing”, well, he’s definitely not smiling now.

He went straight to bed- shower be damned, and pulls his blanket over his head. He lets out a deep sigh when he hears the door open and close behind him, a dip on his bed.

He felt Taeil’s comforting hand rub his arm up a little before the extra weight on his bed disappeared.

Damn he’s even more pissed now.

“Aren’t you pissed too?” Yuta snarked, sitting up and facing the older now. “You barely made it in the video!”

He saw the corners of Taeil’s lips turn up, but one would never call it a smile.

“It is what it is-“

“Bullshit! I’m so tired of this!” Yuta spat out he was sure Taeil could hear the bitterness in his tone.

“Yuta-“

“I want to be alone” is all Yuta says and as much as he’s feeling bad for letting his frustrations out on Taeil of all people, he’s relieved when the older makes his exit.

A few moments later he hears a light knock on the door. Yuta pulls the sheet over his head again, not in the mood to see anyone else. He groans when he feels a tug on his blanket and he groans a “go away”.

When the insistent tugging doesn’t stop, he was just about to lose it.

He pulls the sheet down, already glaring but was taken aback when a face, totally unexpected came to view.

“What do you want noona?” he asked, not as harsh, but definitely not showing any interest in an answer too.

“Jungwoo and Jaehyun went out for basketball, Taeil just left for the gym. Wanna help me prepare dinner? I’m making gyudon.”

This is how Yuta found himself crying while chopping the two big white onions Sena threw at him. He feels the sting in his eyes but it didn’t matter. This took him back to the first time Sena asked him to help her cook. He remembers being upset that time too, although for what reason, he couldn’t remember. Sena put him on chopping onions that time too.

“Noona?”

A simple ‘hmm?” is all he got for a response.

“Why do you always make me chop onions when you ask me to help you out? I can do so much more than chop onions you know?” Yuta asked after washing his hands with soap while Sena starts the cooking process.

Sena was quiet for a while. Yuta didn’t think he was going to get an answer to his very trivial question so he decided to ask her something else but before he could even open his mouth again to speak:

“I love onions. I use onions more than I use those other fancy spices. What’s your favorite vegetable Yuta?”

Yuta wanted to laugh at the question. It’s been about seven months since Sena came and started cooking for them and this woman is so.. _unpredictable -_ is how Yuta would describe her. She’s not old enough to share wisdom as his own mother would, but she’s definitely not that young to be this _spontaneous_ either. Their ten year age gap (Yuta’s still trying to wrap his mind around this fact because Sena definitely does not look like she’s a day older than thirty) is lost whenever she would talk like this, so simple, so.. trivial.

He indulges her anyway.

“I prefer vegetables in juice boxes but if I really have to pick one that I could eat everyday and get sick of it last, potatoes?”

“Imagine juicing a potato!” Sena visibly shudders.

Yuta, being very slightly offended bites back a little.

“Imagine juicing an onion?”

The playful chuckle that escaped the older’s lips made Yuta smile a little. That little smile turned into a giggle and into a full time laugh, for whatever reason Yuta would never know.

“Yeah that would probably suck.” Sena says eventually.

“You may or may not know this, but onions actually bring out the best in any dishes. It can go on it’s own too and still be really good.” Sena says this as she throws the big mountain of onions Yuta chopped into the pan with a little bit of oil.

“Onion is such a basic vegetable that you wouldn’t probably hear of anyone saying it’s their favorite, but it’s mine. There could be all kinds of meat and vegetables in a dish but they wouldn’t taste as good if the dish is without an onion..”

Yuta’s starting to think _why_ of all the things under the sun they could talk about, Sena chose onions as their conversation topic but soon got his answer so he didn’t say anything about it.

“You, are just like an onion.” Sena says, putting her wooden spoon down, looking straight into Yuta’s eyes. “You bring a certain kind of spice into your group. NCT 127 will not be the great group it is now without you there.”

The younger breaks the eye contact when he felt his eyes sting, and not because of the onions this time. He doesn’t know how their Sena noona does it. Know when something’s not okay. He couldn’t help but let out a little whimper when he felt his tears make a landfall.

Sena turns off the electric stove and made her way over to where the younger is standing wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt, enveloping him in a comforting hug.

__

“Please don’t come near me! I don’t want what you have!” Mark begs Johnny and Yuta, sinking himself next to Haechan on the single sofa.

Johnny furrows his eyebrows, completely clueless as to what the younger is talking about.

“Taeyong told them we’re sick.” Yuta offers as an explanation.

“But we’re not?” Johnny defended.

“No you’re not. Another thing you’re not is being able to keep things to yourself.” Taeyong glares at him as he entered the room.

Johnny pouts at him, looking guilty and honestly that was enough for Taeyong.

“Why did you call for a meeting this late though?” Taeil asked. Yuta can’t fault him for asking though, it’s 1:30 am and they’re all gathered in the tenth floor dorm’s tiny living room.

Yuta watches as Taeyong scans the room a little, eyes landing on Johnny, a telepathic conversation which they are now used to. When Johnny didn’t say anything, Yuta spoke up.

“Sena noona’s sick. Maybe terminal?”

“What?!” Mark whips his head up so fast Yuta thought the kid’s going to snap his neck.

“Wait! What are you saying?” Taeyong asked, his eyes blown out.

Yuta turns to look at Johnny who’s eyes are also about to pop off their sockets.

“You said we might lose her!” he punches Johnny on the shoulder.

“What is going on?” Taeil asked, eyes glistening with unshed tears which Yuta thinks is understandable.

“Yes I said that but I didn’t say anything about her being sick!”

“You said _we might be losing her_ what was I suppose to think?”

“Cut it out guys.” Taeyong finally deciding to stop the bickering before it gets even more out of hand.

“Noona’s not sick but she’s dating and honestly right now they both sound as bad.” Haechan spoke up.

Silence.

“I need a moment.” Yuta only looks as Jungwoo disappear into his room.

“I’m guessing he did not take that news well too..” Doyoung commented.

“How did you guys know about this though?” Taeil asked from the corner of the room.

Haechan lets out a whine, clutching his shirt over where his heart is.

“I knew you weren’t really watching our vlives but wow that kinda hurts. And to think you’re my favorite hyung!”

“What’s that got to do with this though?” Taeil asked, confused.

“A fan brought it up during Haechan’s live this morning. Saying she saw noona out with a guy having a meal.” Doyoung explains while looking down on his phone, scrolling. Not long after that he shows everybody his phone screen, a somewhat clear picture of Sena smiling at the guy in front of her whose back is on the camera. They all moved to look closely at the picture only to lean back when they confirmed it was indeed their beloved dorm fairy.

Nobody said anything after a while. They’ve tried setting up Sena with one of the PD’s for NCT Life when they found the guy staring at her when Sena personally drove Jungwoo and Haechan to the site after the two was done with their previous schedule. But the thought of Sena dating now seemed to be not an entertaining one for any of them apparently.

“Get some rest. We’ll talk about this some other time.” Taeyong dismisses before heading to the door to go back to their own apartment.

Yuta stood up and stretched his arms over his head, observing those who are left in the room. Everybody looks tired but none of them seem to want to move.

“Let’s sleep it off for now. Tomorrow’s another day.” he said while thinking about how they’re going to confront Sena about it.

**Author's Note:**

> @moonmantaeil if you want to scream at me ✌🏼


End file.
